My Forgotten Birthday
by smscotty
Summary: It's Sam's Birthday and his family forgets it. Sam is hurt and he doesn't take it very well. Sam runs away and it is up to Dean and his family and friends to find him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

Today is the day! It is my Birthday and I turn 14! Dean promised to do something really special with me. I can't wait to see what it is! Even though Dean is 18 and we are 4 wars apart, we still get along good together. I mean we do have small arguments, but nothing major. Dean will always be there for me.

I wake up and I look over at Dean who is out of bed. He must have been making me a surprise!

I run to the kitchen and I see Dean eating an bowl of cereal. I also see Dad looking on his computer. No special thing for my Birthday.

"Cereal is in the cabinet. Go get it." Dean says not taking his eyes off his food.

I walk over to fix my breakfast. So, not a very good start for my Birthday. Maybe he is just messing with me. Probably just trying to fool me. Or maybe he really forgot my Birthday. No! He wouldn't forget. Or at least I don't think he would.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

20 minutes earlier...

I was sitting there cleaning my knifes when my phone started to ring. Caller ID said Caleb. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean! Me and Pastor Jim would like to know if you and John would like to go on a little hunt with us. It is a spirit thing nothing big." Caleb tells me.

I look at Dad and ask him. I was hoping that he says yes and he does.

"Okay. We can do it." I tell Caleb.

"Great! See you in a little bit." Caleb tells me and I hang up.

I'm glad to get out of the house today. Sam will be alright for one day without me.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Now...

After I fixed my cereal I went in there with Dean and my Dad.

"So... what are we doing today?" I ask Dean trying to be casually and not excited.

"Me and Dad are going on a hunt with Caleb and Pastor Jim, while you are staying here." Dean says firmly. This takes by shock. He really forgot my Birthday! My eyes start to burn with tears but I quickly blink them away.

"But-" I start.

"No buts, Sam. Me and your brother are going on a hunt. You are still to young for this. End of story." My dad tells me.

"But today is-" I started again.

"I don't care what today is, Sam. Stop trying to be a little brat like always and get what you want! Go away and stop bothering us!" Dad yells.

I look at Dean and he is giving me an annoyed look.

"Fine!" I yell and run to my room.

I grab my bag and start packing my stuff. If they don't care enough to know my Birthday, then they don't care enough to care about me.

I finished packing in 5 minutes. I sneak into the living room and grabbed a 20 dollar bill out of my Dad's wallet. I sneak back into my room and put the money into my pocket. Then, I unlock a window by my bed as knock the salt off of them.

I climb over the window sill and say, "Good bye, Dean. Love you, big brother."

Then, I turn around and walk out and onto the road and walk. Not entirely sure where I'm going, but better than staying at a family the I bug all the time and get in there way. I want them to be happy. I'm just the burden in the way.

* * *

 **Well, there is the first chapter! Sorry it is a cliffhanger. Should I continue this story?**


	2. The Dark Street

**Dean's POV**

10 minutes later...

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I opened it and I saw Pastor Jim and Caleb in the doorway.

"Hey," I say.

"Good morning." Pastor Jim and Caleb say at the same time.

I move out of the doorway and walk over to the living room. Pastor Jim and Caleb follow me.

"So, are we ready to go?" Caleb asked me and Dad.

"Yep. Let's go." My Dad says.

"What's little Sammy going to do?" Pastor Jim says.

"I don't know and I don't care. He was being a little brat this morning." My Dad tells them.

"Well-" Caleb starts but a sound of a truck cuts him off.

We all look out the window to find Bobby getting out of the truck and walking in.

"Hey," Bobby says.

"Hey, Bobby. What are you doing here?" John asked.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Bobby says confused.

"I didn't know you where going on the hunt with us." I say.

Bobby laughs and I turn confused. "I'm not going on a hunt with you. I'm here to see the Birthday boy and give him his present." Bobby explains.

"Oh, that reminds me that Caleb and I have to give it to Sammy too." Pastor Jim says.

Oh no! How?! It can't be May 2! Could it?

I quickly took my phone out and clicked the home key. It lit up and read: May 2.

NO! How could I forget my little brother's Birthday. I promised to do something special with him.

Bobby studies me and my Dad. I look over and my Dad and he is looking down at his shoes. He obviously feels guilty just like I do.

"Tell me you idjits didn't forget Sam's Birthday!" Bobby raises his voice.

Me and my Dad remain silent and that gives Bobby the answer he needs.

"You idjits! Go tell him you do remember! NOW!" Bobby yells .

I ran to mine and Sammy's room as fast as I could. I'm just hoping that he would forgive me. I know I don't deserve it.

"Sammy? It's me Dean. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Happy Birthday sooner. We can do anything you want now. Please open the door." I say.

Sam doesn't open the door. I guess I'm going to have to.

I open the door and I ask, "Sammy?"

I gasp when I don't see my little brother in there. But what I do see makes me panic. I see an open window by Sammy's bed and the curtains blowing. Sammy's bag and cloths are gone. My little brother is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Now...

Man, I really wish that I ate breakfast before I left. My stomach starts to growl. I have to wait till I actually need the money, though.

No one is really on the streets. Everyone is at school or work. I got up at 6 o'clock because I thought that I was going to do something special today. I thought that I didn't have to go to school because I was going to hang out with Dean. The one time that I was willing to miss school.

I was walking down a street that neither my Dad or Dean would approve of walking down. It was darker then the rest of the streets. It was ran down and kinda scary. But, it was the only way to get out of town. I need to get far away from here as possible.

I walk through and I am kinda created out. I walk past this old lady in a rocking chair in her porch. She is knitting a hat and she is glaring at me. I pick up my speed. I don't look around anymore. I just look straight ahead. I was determined to get out of this part of town.

I was almost at the end when I heard ruffling in the bushes.

"H-hello?" I ask. I walk toward the bushes. I can't believe that I forgot my hunting knife. I am worthless. No wonder my family doesn't want me.

All of the sudden something jumps out of the bushes. It grabs me and I try to scream but it puts its hand over my mouth.

"No, no, no. We don't want any of the now." The person says.

I look up to see a women who has incredibly strong strength. I look into her eyes and I see that they are pitch black. Oh no! Not a demon.

"Hiya, Sammy. The boss is going to want to see you." She says. She has a death grip on me and makes me follow her. She leads me over to a rock. She grabs my head and goes to throw me into it.

I'm doomed and that no one is coming for me.

She throws my right towards the rock, then all I see is black.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **There's the second chapter! Please tell me if you like it so far. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Meeting the Demon

**Dean's POV**

"DAD!" I yell and run to where all my friends and my Dad are. "He's gone." I whisper and my voice cracks.

"What? Who's gone?" My Dad asked.

"Sammy! Sammy's gone." I say and my eyes burn with tears.

This can't be happening! I'm the worst brother ever! I always let Sammy down. What did I do to deserve him. Sam deserves a much better brother than me.

"Okay, lets not panic. I'm sure he is fine. I'm mean Sam's a tough kid. He can handle himself." My Dad says trying to sound as calm as possible, but I can tell he is panicked himself. He is as worried just as much as I am.

"Let's think. Where would Sam go?" Bobby says.

"He would usually go to school, the library, or diner," I say.

"Okay, me and Dean will go to the library and school. Caleb, Jim, and Bobby will check every other diner in town. Got it?" My Dad says and we all nod our heads. "Good, let's go then."

We head out of the house and into the car and then we head to the school.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up and my head was killing me. All I could see was dark. I felt a a blindfold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth.

I heard feet coming toward me and a hand took off my blindfold.

"Good to see you awake, Sammy." The girl that kidnapped me said.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"Aw, you grew up to be a cute boy. I'm Meg." She says and she flashes her eyes black. She traces her fingers through my hair and I jerk my head back. "You are a feisty boy, aren't you? Anyway I'm not staying long. My Dad would like to see you. See you later, Sammy." She says and walks out.

"It's Sam!" I yell after her.

A few minutes later a man walks in. I look into his eyes and they are yellow. Something is familiar about him, but I can't put my finger in it.

"Wow, you grew up a lot haven't you. Last time I saw you you were 6 months old. Oh, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, Sammy boy." The man tells me.

"Wait... 6 months?" I say confused.

"That's right! You don't remember me. Hi, my name is Azazel." He leans forward to my ear and whispers, "I'm the one who killed your Mommy." I jerk my head back from shock and stares at him with wide eyes. He only laughs at me.

"You-you are the one who killed my Mom?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Yep. I did all the dirty work. I know what you think, Sammy. You always blamed yourself for your Mom's death. It is true technically. I did come for you in that house. If you weren't born, then she would still be alive. Congrats! You killed your Mom." Azazel tells me.

I shake my head no. "No. This can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is. How about we have a little fun now?"

"DEAN AND MY DAD WILL KILL YOU!" I yell at him.

"Oh, but they aren't coming. They don't love you Sam. They know you are the one responsible for your Mom's death. No one loves you. They only look out for you because they want to use you as bait on hunts when you get older. That is the only reason they keep you around. They see you as a monster." Azazel explains.

"No! That's not true!" I tell him.

"Oh, but it is. Why do you think they forgot your Birthday. They don't care about you. And you secretly know it. You are just trying to get me not to hurt you because you are a scared weak link. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. You are trying to scare my with your Daddy threats. It's not going to work. I'm not scared of them. They're not coming. You know why? Because they don't love you! It's true!" He says. "Sorry to say it, but it is about time you come into the real world instead of that fantasy. I'm only trying to help you."

Tears form in my eyes. I'm trying to be strong, but everything he is saying is true. I know my family doesn't care about me. He also knows trying to scare him, because I know they aren't coming for me. Why am I so weak?

"Now, let's get started." He says.

He walks over to a table and grabs a knife. I stare wide eyes at it and I watched it carefully. What surprised me is when he didn't use the knife on me. He turned it on himself and cut his arm. Blood ran down it. Why would he do that?

"Open up, Sammy." Azazel tells me.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy? You want me to drink your blood? No way!" I tell him.

"Sammy, we can do this the easy way are the hard way." He gives me a glare.

I turn my head and keep my mouth closed.

"The hard way it is then," Azazel says and walks toward me.

He grabs a handful of my hair and yanks it up painfully. I scream out in pain and that is what he wanted me to do. He puts the arm in my mouth and the blood leaks on my tongue. I try to bite him, but he puts a hand between my jaws so I can't. I'm forced to take it and swallow.

The weirdest thing about it though is the more I took the more power I felt flow through me.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like it so far.**


	4. Looking for Sammy

**Dean's POV**

We go to the school first. We walk inside and we go to the front office.

"Hi, I'm John Winchester. I would like to ask if my son Samuel Wincheter has came to school today. Can your check for me?"

"Yes. Just give me a minute." The receptionist says. "I'm sorry, but Samuel hasn't been to school today."

"Okay. Thanks," My Dad says and grabs my arm and yanks me out of the school.

"Don't panic just yet, Dean. We could still find him. Lets go to the library." Dad tells me as we get into the truck.

My Dad pulls out his phone and calls Pastor Jim. They have a short phone call. Dad is the one to hang up.

"Any luck?" I ask my Dad hopefully. My Dad shakes his head.

"Jeez, this is all my fault. How could I have forgotten my little brothers Birthday? I'm the worst big brother in the world. I have failed him, Dad. I promised to do something special with him and I failed." I tell my Dad. I'm on the verge of tears.

"No, Dean. This is not on you. It is mostly my fault. I'm the one who was never there for him. You always were. I failed him not you. I'm the one who forgot my own son's Birthday." My Dad tries to explain, but I don't listen. Nothing he says will convince me that it isn't my fault.

The rest of the car trip is silent. We arrive at the library 5 minutes later.

We walk in and go to the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if you see everyone that comes in here?" I ask the lady.

"Why, indeed I do." The lady says.

"Have you seen this boy?" I ask. I pull out my wallet and take out a picture of Sam.

"I'm sorry; I haven't seen him." The lady says.

I don't even thank her for her time. I walk right out and my Dad follows me.

"Dad, we have to think. Its Sam. If you were Sam what would you do?"

We think for a little bit until I get an idea.

"Sam would get out of this town as fast as possible!" I say.

"You're right!" My Dad says. "Let's go!"

We get on the road and start driving.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Azazel finally pulls his arm away.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" I stuttered.

"I'm giving you powers, Sammy. You call yourself weak, but if you take this you will be more powerful."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I want you to lead my army."

"An army of what exactly?"

"Of my demons."

"NO! NO WAY!"

"Come on, Sammy boy. Don't say you didn't like the feeling of being powerful. That was the reason that I went in your nursery that night. C'mon, Sam. What do you say?" Azazel asked me.

I spit in his face and he gets a look of disgust on it.

"Fine. This might take a little time, but eventually you will be our leader."

"Never!" I say firmly.

"You say that now," Azazel says and then leaves.

I'm so doomed. Why did I have to run away? I would rather have stayed with my family and go unnoticed for the rest of my life than be a leader of demons. I really messed up. The worst part is that I'm stuck like this and no one will be coming for me.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

We finally arrive to a very dark and creepy street. It is the only way out of town. I'm really hoping that I'm wrong on this one and Sammy didn't go down here.

We get out of the car and look for any signs that Sam could have been here. We see footprints and decide to follow them. They look small enough to be Sam's. We continue to follow until we see another trial of footprints coming to the ones the could be Sam's.

It looked like they were in a fight. They both walked the same way until they came to a rock. The ones they could be Sam's stopped.

While Dad was still looking at the footprints, I looked up at the rock. I saw a crimson color on it.

"Dad," I say and I brush 2 finger on the crimson color on the rock. "It's blood."

My Dad and I look at each other with worry eyes. That was when we heard the loud fits of laughter.


	5. Meeting Meg

**Dean's POV**

The voices to the laughter come out and my Dad and I immediately pull out our knifes. 4 guys and a girl come out. Me and my Dad could probably take them out very easily.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The first guy says.

"I don't know. They look familiar, thought what do you think, Meg?" Another guy said.

The girl called Meg studied us for a second. Then, she snapped her fingers and said, "Hey, I know you. You two are the family to that Sam boy, aren't you?"

I glare at her. "What did you do to him?"

"I'm not doing anything to him." She said innocently. "I don't even want him."

"Our boss is a different story, though." Another guy says and laughs.

"Where's Sam?!" My Dad interrupts.

"He is very busy right this minute. You will have to come back later," Meg says and laughs.

I rush and tackle her to the ground. "WHERE'S SAM!?" I yell in her face.

2 of the guys come and pull me off of her. I look to my Dad and see that he is trying to get the 2 other guys off of him.

"Who are you!?" I demand.

"Who me?" Meg asked and flashed her eyes black. "I'm a demon, honey."

That explains why they are so strong.

"What did you do to Sam?" I ask.

"I only follow order from Daddy, like you." She says. "I'm the one who kidnapped him. I hit his head on that rock over there so he would get knocked out. That's it. My Dad is the one who is doing things to him."

"What kind of things?" My Dad asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is classified." Meg says with an evil smirk. "What should we do with them? Should we take them to Azazel or should we knock them out and leave them here?" Meg asked one of the guys.

"I don't know, sis. I think we should introduce our guest to Dad. It would be rude if we didn't." The dude tells her.

Meg's eyes light up. "Your right! Let's go!"

Meg goes behind a bush and gets a rock. She walks over to Dad and hits him over the head with it.

"You are a evil-"

"I would think before you finish that sentence. I would hate to have to tell my Dad and him take it out on Sammy. Wouldn't you." Meg says and I immediately close my mouth. "That's what I though."

She walks over to me and hits me with the rock. Than, all I saw was black.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I don't know when but I dozed off at some point. I woke up to a metal door screeching. I looked up to see it was Azazel.

"I'm back, Sammy" Azazel says and I groan. "Aw, not to happy to see me. That hurts. It hurts right here in my left lung." He says as he pats the left side of his chest.

"Let's get started, shall w-" He was interrupted by the door opening.

"What do you want?" Azazel asks with a sigh.

"Um, sir, Meg asked me to give you a message."

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's kinda a secret. You might not want the prisoner to hear." The demon says.

That's what I am now. I go by prisoner. Clever. I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

Azazel walks over to the demon and the demon whispers something in his ears. He smirks and tells the demon he can leave.

"Well, Sammy, looks like we have some guest coming. You might want to see them." Azazel tells me. "It is your Daddy and your big bro."

My eyes go wide.

* * *

 **There's the 5th chapter! I would like to give my thanks to my friend Ridge. When we were in 7th grade my SS teacher Mr. Daniels was messing with him and he said, "That hurts. That hurts right here in my left lung." Me and my friends Tyson and Amanda busted out laughing. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up very soon. Please tell me if you like it so far.**


	6. Hi Again

**Dean's POV**

When I woke up, I'm in a dark room. I was confused for a second, but then it hit me. Literally. Someone slapped me across my face and remembered what happened.

I remember Sammy running away. Me and my Dad looking for him. Going to the dark street. Seeing the demons. Them knocking us out. We've been kidnapped!

"Oh, good you awake. I was getting a feeling that you would never wake up." It took me a moment to realize that the voice belonged to on of the demons. The girl one. What was her name? Um... MEG! That's it!

"Where my Dad?" I ask.

"Oh, my Dad is with him right now. Sammy's lucky he isn't with him right now. Sammy has been getting on his nerves lately. Keeps denying that he won't be our leader. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. The weak link."

"First, it's Sam to you. Secondly, don't call him that!" I snap at her. "He is not pathetic and he isn't a weak link."

"I only call him that because he calls himself that. Oops. I forgot. You didn't know that." Meg says and laughs.

What? She has to be lying. Demons always lie. Right? Sammy can't think that of himself! He won't! Right?

"Where's Sammy?"

"He is resting right now. Trust me he is going need it when we are through with him. So, he can't be bothered right now. I'll tell him you asked. Then, I'll tell him that you said that it was his fault that you and your Daddy is here and you wish he was never born." She says.

"Don't you dare!" I yell after her, knowing that she will probably do it.

She laughs and says, "Bye, Dean." Then, she leaves.

* * *

 **John's POV**

"Wakey, wakey, Johnny." Someone says to me. I look up to see a someone I can't make out standing in the dark.

"Where am I? Where is Dean?" I ask that person.

"Of course. Your always worried about your oldest. But, what about your youngest? I think you need to worry about him more right now." The man tells me.

"YOU!? You took Sammy! I promise I'm going to rip you apart! Where's Sam?" I yell at him.

"Chill, Johnny boy. I haven't even introduced myself yet." He walks out of the shadows and I see his eyes are yellow.

"Hi, I'm Azazel and I'm a demon. I know you have been searching for me your whole life. And guess what? I'm the one whose got you!" He says and laughs.

It takes me a while before I understand what he meant. He's Mary's killer!

"You killed Mary!" I yelled.

"Yep! Finally! Well, I just came to say hi. I have to get back to Sammy now. Bye, Johnny boy." He says as he walks out.

"Don't you dare hurt Sammy! Don't you dare hurt my baby boy!" I yell after him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 6! Please review.**


	7. Finding Sammy

**Dean's POV**

I was trying to get out of this chair that I was tied to when I heard my Dad yell at someone to not hurt his baby boy. Wait... his baby boy? SAMMY!

"SAMMY?! SAMMY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yell, hoping that he can hear me.

I started yanking on the tied wrist in the chair. They didn't budge. I have to get to Sammy! They will hurt him. I yank even harder.

I yank and pull for 5 minutes. Then, I hear Sammy scream and I panic.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Hi, Sam! I'm back! Did you miss me?" Azazel says as he walks in. "Alright, Sam, here's the deal. I don't want to hurt you, but I will. All you have to do is lead my army."

"Never!" I tell him.

"Fine! Be that way." Azazel walks over and grabs a knife. He walks over to me with it and starts to cut on me. Very, very deep. I try hold back my cries.

Then, he starts punching me. He splits my lip open and I'm pretty sure I will have a black, swollen eye later.

"Do you want to lead us now?" Asked Azazel.

"No!"

Azazel growls at me. To my surprise, he unties the ropes. I don't have much time to enjoy it because the next second he grabs me by my hair and is pulling me to the center of the room. He pushes my down and handcuffs me to the legs of the table that it in front of me. Azazel grabs something off the table and goes behind me.

I look behind to see what he is doing, but I don't have time. The next thing I feel is a whip hitting my back and leaving marks that are bloody. I couldn't help my scream in pain. It hurt. A lot.

I just want it to stop. I want to be with Dean, even though he hates me.

The next thing I feel is something warm flowing down my cheeks; and I'm not just crying from the pain from the whip.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I hear that scream and I feel fury run through me. I stand up as far as I can and then I drop. I fall to the ground and broke the chair. I'm free! Now to get to Sammy.

I run out the room and look both ways. I must've been to worried about Sammy because when I leave I hear my Dad yelling. I run into his room and see that he is tied up.

"Dad!"

"Dean, go over there. There's a knife, so you can you can untie me."

I go over to the table and unite him. We run out of the room. We were trying to figure out where Sammy was when we heard his painful scream. We ran towards it.

Our footsteps must've been to loud because when we opened the door we saw something that terrified us both.

Azazel was standing there with Sammy right in front of him with a knife to Sam's neck.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 7! Please tell me how you like it so far.**


	8. SAMMY

**Sam's POV**

I was sitting there screaming out in pain from the whip when suddenly Azazel stopped. He seemed to be listening to something. Then, he grabbed me.

I was hoping he stopped to give me a little break, but of course it didn't go my way. He turned me towards the door. He quickly grabbed out his knife and put it to my throat. I held my breath.

I was starting to wonder what he was doing, when the door busted open. Dean and my Dad came rushing threw. Man, was I glad to see them.

"Don't move, or I'll cut his throat!" Azazel threatened.

"No you won't. You need him." Dad says.

Azazel laughed and said, "I have more kids like him. I don't need him."

While they were saying this, Dean tried to take a step around him to do a sneak attack. Unfortunately, Azazel noticed.

"I said don't move!" Azazel must've planned this all out. The next thing I know Azazel has a gun pointed at Dean.

"Listen, don't hurt Sammy. Take me instead. Please." Dean says to Azazel.

"No," I whisper and it is barley audible. Dean looks at me and gives me a sad smile.

"How about I hurt both of you?" Azazel asked and was about to shot the gun.

I panicked. He couldn't kill Dean! I will not allow it! Just because they hate me doesn't mean I don't love them. I put my forearm on his arm and moved the knife. I quickly jumped in front of the gun, so it was pointing to me instead of Dean. I heard the gun go off and I felt a ripping pain go through my shoulder. I fell to the ground. I touched my shoulder and I couldn't hold back my cry of pain. I felt a thick liquid running out of my shoulder. I looked down at it and it was a crimson color. I was cold.

Everything was pretty much a blur after that. I saw my Dad tackled Azazel. Then, I saw Dean by my side. He was whispering things in my ear. It was calming. He put my head in his lap and it was a lot comfier than the concrete floor.

"It's okay. You're alright, Sammy. I'm going to take care of you. Some Birthday, right?" Dean says, but I wasn't really listening. Kinda hard to concentrate when there is a bullet in your shoulder.

I was shivering. It wasn't this cold before. I looked up at Dean to see that he was taking his jacket off. He put over me. I felt safe. I want to go to sleep. I'm sure I can sleep now that I'm with Dean.

"No, no, no. You can go to sleep now, Sammy." Dean says as he softly slaps my cheek.

Wait! He said Birthday little while ago. It's my Birthday! I ran away because he forgot. Here I am dying on the floor and we never really told each other that we love the other. I have to tell him!

"I-I l-l-love you, D'n." I say and my eyes fall shut.

"No, Samm-" I heard Dean try to say, but I was already asleep.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I ran in that room and I looked at Sammy and he looked terrible.

He had deep cuts all over his body. His shirt was also torn into pieces in the back from a whip. I saw the whip on the floor in the corner and it had Sammy's blood on it.

I tried to sneak attack him, but it didn't turn out to well. I closed my eyes to get ready for the bullet that never came. I heard it, but I didn't feel it. I looked up to see Sam on the ground and bleeding in his shoulder. That moron took the bullet for me!

My Dad tackles Azazel and I go straight for Sammy.

He was bleeding really bad. I put him and held him in my arms. My hands were shaking. I ran my hand threw his hair and then moved it to hold his hand. I kept telling him it would be alright and to stay awake. I felt like I was making progress until he said he loved me and closed his eyes.

"No, Sammy! You have to stay awake! Please, little brother." I plead, but his eyes are already closed and is asleep. I put my forehead against his and say, "I love you too!"

I look up at my Dad. "Dad! Hurry he needs a hospital. NOW!" I yell at him. I saw that Azazel is in a devils trap.

"I'm coming, Dean. Let's go."


	9. Going to the Hospital

**Dean's POV**

Right before we left, my dad took off his jacket and told me to put it on Sammy's wound. I did so.

I put one arm under Sam's knees and the other under his back. I had to carry him bridal-style. Luckily, we didn't see any demons and we snuck out of there easily.

We were about to hot wire one of the cars when we saw baby. We walked as fast as we could over there.

It was a good thing they left the keys in there. I got into the back seat and lied Sam across the seat. I put Sam's head in my lap. My dad got into he drivers seat and drive as fast as he could.

I just stroked my hand through Sammy's hair.

"It's okay, kiddo. You're going to be just fine. Hang on for me, Sammy. I can't live without you, little brother." I told him, even though I know he is asleep and can't hear me.

It is true though. My little brother is my world. I'm not living in this dumb world if he isn't.

We arrive at the hospital a few minutes later.

I jumped out with Sam in my arms before the car even stopped.

"HELP!" I screamed when I entered the hospital.

Immediately, there were doctors and nurses surrounding Sammy. Some worked on his shoulder while others put IVs in him and put a mask over his face.

They run off with Sam to work in him and that his when I realized how much pressure I've been under and I collapse to my knees and tears flow out of my eyes.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that this is not the best chapter I wrote, but I'm very busy. I was really rushed. I will write better when I have the time. I'm in competition and we are all over the place. I have to compete tomorrow and see if I make it to the finals. Please review.**


	10. Hospital

**I need to tell you that you will find out later in the story of why Azazel doesn't like Sam now, but he will be Azazel's favorite later. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

My dad runs in a few seconds after I collapsed. I hate for him to see me crying, but I don't care right now. My little brother is dying on a table in a room a few feet away.

My dad surprised me today. He saw me on the floor and picked me off of it. He turned me around to face him and he hugged me. My dad hugged me! The man that doesn't show any emotions, hugged me!

I stood there shocked for a moment and then I hugged him back. I'm definitely not the hugging kind of guy. I usually wouldn't hug, but with my little brother in the hospital... I really need a hug. How could all this have happened to my little brother?  
How could I let this happen? This is all my fault!

My dad was the first to pull away from the hug. "I'm going to call Bobby, Caleb, and Jim. I'll be right back. Just sit in a chair and calm down while I'm gone." My dad tells me and walks away.

I walk over to a chair and I look down. I bring my hands in front of my face, and right away I knew it was a mistake. I saw a crimson color on my hands. It was blood. Not just any blood either. Sam's blood. I can't handle that. I run to the bathroom and  
scrub my hands for 5 minutes.

I walk out and somehow I still feel dirty. I need a shower, but I'm not leaving Sam in this hospital without me. Sam better be prepared for the most mother henning of his life. I don't care if Sam yells at me to get out. I'm staying.

The kid is probably mad at me. I wouldn't blame him if he was mad at me. I mean I forgot my little brothers Birthday! That is a job for a big brother that doesn't care about his little brother! I love my little brother. He gives me so much. I just don't  
tell him enough. That is changing today!

I just have to wait until Sam is it if surgery to tell him.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Dad, Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and me are all in the waiting room waiting for news in Sam. I kept pacing and I couldn't stop. That was until Pastor Jim told me to sit down because it was making him nervous.

I sat down and started bouncing my knee. I continued for a few minutes until I felt a hand fall on my knee.

I looked up and I saw it was Bobby. "Calm down, boy. Everything will be fine." Bobby tells me.

"I can't Bobby. My little brother is in there hurt and it's all my fault!"

"Noneof this is your fault. You did the best you could, okay?"

I nod my head, but I don't need it. I know all this is my fault and nothing will change my mind.

A few minutes later, a doctor comes out and he was taking his bloody gloves off. "Samuel Smith?" The Doctor asked.

We all stand up. "How is my brother, doc?" I asked anxiously.

"Samuel has been hurt very badly for a kid his age. He will have to take it easy for at least 5 months. This is just to make sure his shoulder heals properly. He has many cuts on his body. Most of them needed stitches. A few might leave scars. I'm sorry."  
The doctor explains to us.

"When can we see him, doc?" My dad asks him.

"You actually can see him right now. Only family is allowed in though."

"I'm his dad, this is his brother, and these are his uncles." My dad tells him.

"Okay, but only a couple of people can see him right now. His condition is very critical. We don't want to scare him with a lot of people." The Doctor explains. "Who is it going to be?" He asked.

"Me!" I whisper shouted.

"Me and my son, doctor." My dad tells him.

"Alrighty, right this way." He said and made a hand gesture for me to follow him.

I looked at Bobby. "We'll be right here." Bobby tells me and gives me a thumbs up for encouragement.

We were at the front of the door when the doctor stoped up.

"I have to tell you this first. I didn't know who you wanted to hear this. But, since you are Sam's closes family and he lives with you I will tell you two. Should I wait for Sam's mom?" He asked.

"Our mom died when Sam was a baby," I explain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Should I continue?" We nod and he does. "Sam doesn't look to good right now. So don't be terrified with it. He is in a very small coma. He will wake up soon. Trust me. We have in in a ventilator because his breathing was  
uneven. We will take I out when Sam wakes up."

"A COMA!? Is it bad? When will he wake up?" I asked panicked.

"No need to panic. I don't know now, but I know it will be soon."

"No need to panic!? My little brother is in a coma!" I yell.

"Dean..." My dad warned. I quickly shut my mouth. I was still not happy with my little brother in a coma.

"Thanks, doc." My dad says.

"Your welcome," The doctor says and goes to walk off, but he looks like he suddenly remembered something and turned around. "Oh! I was wondering how old Sam was. I didn't know what room to put him in because you accidentally skipped the blank on the forms  
you filled out.

"He's 13- I mean 14!" I say. The doctor nods and walks away.

Jeez, why do I do that!? Why can't I remember that his Birthday passed?! I'm a terrible brother.

"Dean, c'mon. Let's go see Sam." My dad says.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	11. Seeing Sammy

**Dean's POV**

I walk into the room. I'm really nervous. What would Sammy look like? Is it really bad?

My dad goes in first and I follow. I look in the bed and my heart breaks. Sammy looks so small. He has a ventilator on, IVs in his arms, and he has stitches in most places. They put a pillow under his back. Probably to my it more comfortable for his back because he just got whipped. How could I have let it get this far?

I pull a chair to the side of the bed and sit down. I grab Sam's hand in mine. My dad goes to the other side of the bed and grabs a chair and sits too. But, he didn't grab Sam's hand. He moved his hand to brush the bangs out of Sam's face. My dad has a guilty expression in his face. He lets his hand rest in Sam's forehead for a second.

It's weird to see my dad like this. He is not the emotional type. He hides his emotions like me. But, now that Sam is hurt and he is asleep and he can't see that his dad really cares about him, he decides to show him.

'Great job, dad!' I think sarcastically. I roll my eyes. I wonder if I will ever see my father this sensitive ever again.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want any?" My dad asked me and I nod my head. If I'm going to stay up and watch Sammy, then I'm going to need to have a boost.

My dad came back a few minutes later. We sat in silence and watched Sam.

"Hey, it's almost dinner. Do you want Caleb to grab you something to eat." Dad asked me. I shake my head. "Are you sure?" I nod my head."Fine." My dad says with a sigh.

He walks out the room to tell Caleb. I'm alone with Sammy. I can finally tell him what I wanted to.

"Hey, little brother. I know we haven't had the greatest time together lately. I'm sorry I forgot your Birthday. I shouldn't of and I will never forgive myself. I'll make it up to you no matter what. This is all my fault."

I continued to talk until my dad came back. Luckily, he knocked, so I could shut my mouth and continue to look at Sammy and he didn't think I was talking to him.

I hate waiting. I'm a very impatient person. I hope Sam doesn't sleep long or I'll go nuts.

* * *

 **John's POV**

I walk out the room to tell Caleb what I want to eat, until I realize I left my wallet. I go back to the room to get it and was about to walk in until I heard Dean speak.

I listened to what he said and my heart broke. I knew it wasn't his fault. I was to blame. I mean I forgot my own son's Birthday! What kind of a father does that?

Suddenly I wasn't that hungry. I go down to the first floor and went to tell Caleb.

"Hey, John. How's Sammy?" Caleb asked.

"He's not to well." I said and looked down because I could feel my eyes moisturizing. "Um... me and Dean aren't that hungry. We don't won't anything."

"Are you su-"

"Yes." I say and walk away.

I go to the bathroom and went into the stall. I couldn't handle this. Tears started to freely fall down my face.

I let my youngest down. I let him get hurt. Mary would be so disappointed.

I couldn't believe that I allowed my baby boy to get hurt. I know I'm hard on him, but that is because I want him to stay alive and not get hurt. He is what reminds me of Mary the most. With his dimples, eyes, and personality. He is so much like Mary. I love my boy.

When he wakes up I will prove it to him too!

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	12. Mom

**Dean's POV**

It had been 2 days and I'm getting tired of all of this. The doctors thought Sam should be awake by now. What is taking so long? I had an idea, but it wasn't a really good one.

I looked at my dad and said, "I'm going to get some fresh air. Watch Sam and tell me if anything changes." With that, I walk out. I can sense dad's shock while I walk out.

I walk the first floor and I look around until I see the chapel. I walk in. I see one person is in there and when I go to sit down, they walk out. I'm left alone.

I look up. I'm not sure if I want to do this, but I'm upset right now and I don't really care.

I feel anger come in me and I glare up at the sky. "Hey, mom. I'm talking right now and you are going to listen. You aren't taking Sammy away from me. I won't let you. If he is gone then I'm gone too. You don't know him like I do. I need him! Not you!  
I raised that kid. He's mine. He's my kid and I love him. You can't have him! He's mine! Don't you dare take Sammy away from me! If he's gone then I'm not living in this messed up world. I won't." With that, I stood up sharply and stormed out. Angry  
tears in my eyes that I won't allow to fall.

* * *

 **John's POV**

I was very shocked when Dean said he wanted fresh air. I would have never thought that he would leave Sam's side. He hasn't yet.

Sam looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So innocent. Like a child. So much like Mary. I need him to wake up. Tell him I'm sorry.

I looked down at the bed and I saw his limp hand. I grabbed it and put my other hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Sammy. I need you to wake up, baby boy. I need to make it up to you. Take you out for a late Birthday. Get you a present. But, I can't do that if you don't wake up. You killing me and Dean. I'm so sorry I forgot your Birthday. I'm a terrible father.  
But, I'll make it up to you. I'll change. Please, baby boy. Let me see those beautiful eyes." I pleaded, but they never opened.

Dean walked in a short while later. He had unshed tears in his eyes and it broke my heart. I didn't think my heart could brake anymore when I saw Sammy, but I was wrong.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a house. It was a beautiful.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm- I'm kinda lost." I asked.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and I looked up. It was a women. She was very pretty. She was like my dad's age.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and I got a good look at her. She had long, blonde, curly hair. She was wearing a white night gown and she had a smile that could light up the whole room.

"Hi, Sammy." She said.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	13. The Decision

**Sam's POV**

"Hi, Sammy."

"Are you my mom?" I ask confused.

The lady smiles and says, "Sammy, I have been watching you for a long time. I know your brother and father made some mistakes, but you have to got back. They can't live their lives without you, sweetie."

"No. They don't need me. They will be stronger without me. They won't have me in they way anymore. They won't have to worry about me."

"But, sweetie, you are their life. They can't live without you. You make them human and not killing machines. They will be ruined without you. You should got back. For Dean."

"No. They don't care about me. This is helping Dean. He doesn't have to worry about a child anymore. He can be happy. So, my final answer is no!" I say firmly.

Mary frowns. "Fine. You can pick to go back or stay with me. But, I have to show you something first. If you see this I will let you pick what ever choice you want and I won't argue. Deal?" She sticks out her hand.

"Deal," I say and stick out my hand to shake her's.

Right when I grip it, I see a bright flash and we are transporting. I close my eyes because of the bright flash. I open them and I find us in the hospital.

"Why are we here?" I question Mary.

"This is what will happen if you go with me and die in Dean's and you father's world. Now, hush and watch. This is very important."

I look and what I see breaks my heart. Dean is in the floor and bawling and my dad stands in front of him dazed.

I run over to Dean. "Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"He can't hear you, Sam." Mary says. "What is wrong with him is him on the bed.

I look over and I see that it is me on the hospital bed. I'm very pale and the heart monitor isn't beeping.

"Time of death is 3:44." One of the doctors state sadly.

I look back over at Dean. Why is he so heart broken. He sits there on the floor with his head in his hands. Tears are running down his face. He shoulders are shaking violently with his sobs.

I look up at my dad and I am surprised at what I see. My dad is silently crying. Tears are freely running down his face. Is all this because of me?

"Sam, they both care about you very much. Do you want to go back now?"

I shake my head. "No. They'll get over it."

"I want to show you one more thing, Sam. This is the last thing, and then you can decide."

She touches my shoulder and I close my eyes. We are then somewhere else. We are in a motel and I see a very upset Dean with red rimmed eyes. I see John get up off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." John says with a sad voice that surprised me. He goes into the bathroom and then the water cuts on.

I see Dean turn around in his bed and grabs something from under the pillow. I see that it is a knife.

"I'm coming, Sammy." Dean says and places the blade on his wrists and starts cutting deep.

"NO! Dean, stop!" But no matter what I said, Dean never stopped. He simply did the same thing to the other wrist. The blood flowing out. All the blood was making me feel nauseous.

Soon, Dean stopped cutting. He sat back. He was smiling up at the sky.

WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE SO HAPPY ABOUT!? HE IS DYING!

"I'm coming to see you, Sammy. I'll be there soon, little brother. I'm making all it up to you. I'm going to be a better big brother." With that, his eyes closed. He was dead. NO! He's dead because of me! Because I decided to go with mom! This is all my fault!

"Dean?" My dad's gruff voice echoed throughout the room.

'Oh, no' I though.

My dad steps into the room and sees Dean's dead body on the bed. A guilty expression feels his face. He looks thoughtful for an expression for a moment and then he moves towards his bed and goes through his bag. He pulls out a gun and holds it to his temple and pulls the trigger.

"NO!" I yell.

My mom's hand falls on my shoulder and when I open my eyes we are in the house.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked panicked because I literally just witnessed my brother and dad kill himself. That messes with a guys head.

"That is what will happen if you go with me and leave them. They can't do it with you dead, Sammy. Especially Dean. I hate to say it, but you are the reason Sam gets out of bed in the morning. You are pretty much his life, kiddo. He lives to help you and make your life happy. Now, I will ask you one more time. Do you want to go to heaven with me or do you want to stay in Earth with Dean and your dad?"

"Well... um... I pick..."

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I don't know when, but at some point I fell asleep. I'm not proud of it. I'm pretty disappointed at myself that I did.

I woke up to a twitch on my hand. But, it wasn't my hand that twitched. It was Sammy's!

"Sammy? Hey, wake up, kiddo. Can you do that for me? Let me see those pretty hazel eyes, princess. You've been asleep long enough. I think you are turning in into Sleeping Beauty."

I watched Sam's eyes. They are trying to open. I see a little slit in his eyes open.

"That's it, little brother. Just a little more." I say softly to Sammy. I then look up at my dad. "Dad! Sammy's waking up!"

My dad was sleepy. I could see that. It took a minute for him to register what I said, but right when he figured it out he popped out of his seat and went straight to Sammy's side.

I gave Sam's hand a gently, reassuring squeeze on his hand. Dad just stood there, like he wasn't sure what to do.

Then, after a few minutes, Sam's eyes were all the way open.

* * *

 **Please review.**


	14. Waking Up

**Dean's POV**

"Hey, Sammy." I say and I run my fingers through his hair. "How are your feeling?"

"Fine." He replies.

"Dad, maybe he should call the doctor." I suggest and he finally turns his attention away from Sammy and to me. He nods. H presses the call button. "Do you want some water?" Sam nods his head.

I realized that Sam is keeping his answers as short as possible and he won't look at me and dad in the eye.

I go run water in a cup and walk over to Sam. He goes to reach for it, but I gently swat his hand out of the way. This must kill Sam to not do it himself.

"I'll do it." I tell him firmly.

"I'm not disabled. I'm 14 I can do it. Oh, wait. You still think I'm 13, don't you?" He says bitterly.

My heart breaks. I know I deserve it, but it still hurt.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"How about we wait for the doctor to come, son? He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Then, wake me up in a few minutes." Sam says to dad and closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

I know it's wrong. I shouldn't talk to my family like that. I remember what I saw. But, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. My going with my mom is pretty much murdering Dean and dad. Well, I'm alive and they're not dead. Problem solved.

I'm still mad at them. I still don't think they really care about me yet. I think Dean does more than my dad. Dean is still my dad's favorite.

I don't know if things will be he same as they were before. I'm dad is going to yell at me soon for running away. I really feel terrible. Feel like o got ran over by a truck. I don't feel like dealing with his yelling right now. I have an insane headache and I want to sleep because it is a fight to keep my eyelids open. I'll deal with it later.

I close my eyes and I'm asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's short. I had to write this really fast. I wrote a little yesterday, but I couldn't write much because my friends are coming over for the birthday party. I also couldn't write much today because my friends will be here in a few minutes. I'm can't write any tomorrow because that is my actual birthday. I'll write soon though. Please review.**


	15. Birthday Gifts

**Dean's POV**

I walk over to Sam's bed and wake him up. "Sammy, wake up. The doctors here."

"Don't call me Sammy. Its Sam. I'm 14 now and I don't need you to treat me like a baby. I don't need anyone's help anymore. I can take care of myself."

The doctor gave me a curious look.

"You know. Teenage years." I tell the doctor and he nods.

He checked over and asked Sam questions. He said that he would be okay, but wanted him to stay at the hospital for a few days to see how he does. Then, he leaves the room.

"I'm going to go tell Bobby and them how Sammy-Sam is doing." My dad tells me and leaves the room. It is quiet for a few minutes. It was really tense. I finally decide to speak.

"Sam-"

"No."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I get your mad. I would be mad too. I'll make it up to you, little brother. I promise."

"That's not why I'm mad." Sam tells me.

I give Sam a confused loom and he sighs.

"I'm not mad. I'm upset, I just don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why dad doesn't like me."

"Sam, dad loves you."

"He might. But not as much as you. I'm not upset with you. You do everything you can for me. You sacrifice a lot. Dad doesn't do that much as you. He doesn't show that he cares about me. Dad always remembers your Birthday. Dad forgot my Birthday. I'm mean you got what he really cared about. You fly the impala! All I got is being a brat and you and dad go on a hunt and leave me all alone in my Birthday. Tell me, is that fair?" Sam says and starts to sob. It is like his dam broke inside and couldn't control his emotions anymore. He couldn't control the hurt. How could I do this to my little brother?

I quickly pull him into my chest and hug him tightly. His shoulders are shaking and it breaks my heart. I whisper useless nothings into his ear. Trying to make him feel better. I do that until he falls asleep in my arms.

I have to make this up to my little brother. I will! That's a promise. I will apologize. I hope he will forgive me. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

* * *

 **John's POV**

I heard everything that my boys said. By the end of what Sam says, I have tears falling down my eyes.

I can't believe I did this to my little boy. I hurt him. I've been such a terrible father. I have to make it up to him. I will! I wait a few minutes until I walk back into the room.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Leaving

**Sam's POV**

I kept tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't sleep. I finally gave up and looked to my right and I saw Dean. He had his head tucked into his arm, using it as a pillow. It was then, that I noticed that his hand was holding my wrist. I looked to my left and I saw my dad. He was asleep in that hard plastic chair.

I wondered why they were here. I knew they were going to ditch me any moment. They are here and ditching the hunt because of me. That shows you that I'm even more of a burden. They can't save people because I got hurt. Another sign to show that I'm weak. I feel asleep to my thoughts.

 _"Hello? Where is everyone? Dad! Dean! Are you in here?" I asked._

 _"Ugh. Sam, what are you doing here?_

 _Can't you tell that we don't want you here? We can't take you on hunts because you are too weak. You always get hurt and we are stuck looking after you. He's such a burden. Don't you agree, Dean?" It was my dad. Why would he say that to me._

 _"Yes, sir. I waste my life looking after him. Can't we just ditch him, dad?"_

 _I stared wide eyed at them. I looked at my dad with pleading eyes. He looked thoughtful for a second and then said, "Sure. Why not?"_

 _Dean snuck up behind me a grabbed me. I fought against him to get free, but he was stronger than me. My dad grabbed a rope and Dean took me outside. He held me to the tree and dad tied the ropes._

 _"No! Please! Don't leave me! I'll behave! I'll be good! I'll do anything you say, please! I don't won't to be alone!" I tell Dean and my dad._

 _They just ignore me and get into the impala and drive off._

 _"No! Come back, please!"_

I jump up. My skin was clammy and there were knots in my stomach.

"Sammy?" Dean asked tiredly.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" I ask Dean panicked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean asked more awake and concerned.

"You wouldn't leave me? Am I a burden to you?" I asked and then I quickly remembered what I said to Dean. About how I didn't need him. I quickly panicked. What if he left me because of what I said.

I quickly pull him into a tight hug. My stitches pull and it hurts, but I don't care. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please, don't leave me alone! I'll be good! I'll do whatever you say! I promise!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Sam. What's going on?" Dean asked concerned and pulled me out of his chest so he could look at my face.

"I do need you! I lied! Don't leave! I'll do anything. I'll clean guns. I'll do your chores. I'll do your research. I'll leave you alone. I'll never ask for anything. I'll leave you alone with girls. I'll- I-"

"SAM!" Dean whisper yells to get my attention. "Dude, I'm not leaving you. You can chill. Where in the world did you get an idea like that? And why do you think you are a burden?"

"I always get in your way. I get hurt and you are stuck to take care of me. You also been invite to party's and hang out with girls and you turn them down because of me. I'm always in your way. I'm surprised you don't hate me by now."

"Sam, no. Gosh. Why did I let this happen? I can't believe I haven't been caring for you more lately." Dean says to mostly himself. "Dude, no. Don't you dare think that of yourself. First, you are not a burden. Don't you ever think other wise. Second, I will never hate you. No matter what. And third, I can never leave you. I can't live my life with out you. I wouldn't! I couldn't. I live for you. Because you need me and I need you. I  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"wantto take care of you. Not because I have to. And, dude, I could have gone to the party if I wanted to. You didn't make me stay. I'm sure you wouldn't of even told dad if I did. I don't go because I love my job. My job of taking care of you, little brother. And don't think that I don't."

By the end of Dean's speech there are tears in my eyes.

"What is dad left? Would you leave me to go with him?" I asked desperately.

"Dude, wherever you go I go too. Dad can't stop me from being away from you. Got it?" I nod my head.

"I thought you hated 'chick-flick moments'"

"Oh, trust me, I do. But, you can have a pass."

Now, I'm tired. You tired. Get some rest, princess." Dean says trying to get out of sounding like a girl. I chuckle. I close my eyes and I was about to fall asleep when I felt my bed dip.

"Wha' are you doin'?" I asked Dean tiredly. After a sew seconds I realized what he was doing. "I don't need a cuddling buddy."

"Hush and go to sleep." Dean says as he goes under me and pull my head on his chest.

I go to sleep and I don't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

 **John's POV**

My heart is shattered. I didn't even have the courage to even let them know I was awake. I pretended I was asleep. I heard their conversations and that is when my heat shattered. How could my son think I would leave him? Did I really mess up that badly? Jeez, I'm going to have to do a lot of fixing here.


	17. Final

**Dean's POV**

Last night wasn't the best night. How could my little brother think I would leave him?

It did show me where his head was at though. And it wasn't sunshine and lollipops either. But, I think I can fix it. I think I can fix our relationship to where he will trust me 100% again. Today is a new day. Today is when Sam can go home.

My dad filled out the papers and we were ready to go.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" My dad asked Sam.

"Yeah- yes, sir." Sammy corrected himself.

I handed Sam his cloths to change in and he stood off the bed. He swayed a little and I grabbed the his elbow.

"You alright?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah." Sam says and heads to the bathroom.

Sam comes out in new cloths a few minutes later.

"Alrighty, lets blow this popsicle stand!" I say and sling my arm around Sammy's shoulders.

We got to my baby and climb in. Dad went behind the wheel and Sammy went in the back seat when I decided to join him.

"Dean, you don't have to-"

"Hush. I can do whatever I want to do." I say and buckle my seatbelt.

I mostly get in the back because I want to keep a very close eye on Sammy. I see that dad is move his eyes back and forth between the mirror and Sammy.

We go to the house that we rented until Sam is better. We get out and walk to the door until dad stops us.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

We are walking to the door until dad stops us.

"Sam, we rented this house until you are better and I want you to know that I really do love both of you. Sam you walk in first."

Okay, that was a little weird. I open the door and it is completely dark. Is dad trying to train me or something?

I turn on the light and I hear a "SURPRISE!" I jump.

I look around and I see it was Bobby, Caleb, and Pastor Jim that said it. I also so balloons, streamers, a banner, and a cake that says, 'Happy 14 Birthday, Sammy!' My mouth falls open.

I feel a hand fall on my shoulder and look up to see that it is my dad.

Then, I feel Dean push something into me and I take it and see that it is a rectangle wrapped in colorful wrapping paper.

"Happy Birthday, Sammy! I know it is a little late and I'm sorry, but it is better late than never, right?" My dad says.

I carefully unwrap the paper and I see that it is the book I wanted.

"How-"

"Dean saw you looking at it in the store and we both chipped in to get it for you."

"But it was a lot of money-"

"Dude, don't worry about the money." Dean tells me.

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank us. We are the ones that got you into this mess." Dean says sadly.

"Dean-"

"And we know that we have a lot more fixing, but this is a start. I hope you will forgive us?"

I nod my head and they both pull me into a hug.

My family and I are going to be alright!

* * *

 **Azazel's POV**

They might be happy now, but they won't be when Sam is 23.

"See you later, Sammy boy.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I had lot of fun with this story! Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like this story!**


End file.
